In hanging pictures, mirrors and other articles on walls, one of the problems usually faced is to accomplish the job in such manner that the picture, mirror or other article ends up being level with respect to the horizon or, in other words, it is aligned in a plane parallel to normal horizontal reference lines about the room wherein the wall is located.
Some picture frame leveling devices that are known in the art include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,955,790; 4,100,681; 4,208,802; 4,212,123; and 4,597,554.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,790 discloses a wall hanger device that includes a free swinging plumb member for leveling the wall hanger device. The device is formed from sheet metal and has an involved structural design which would not lend itself to being less expensively injection molded, as is possible with the more simplified design of applicant's invention because it would not readily be withdrawable from the mold.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,681 discloses a transparent tape having blister-like cavities at regular intervals each partially filled with liquid to form a separate spirit or bubble level. The base member of the tape has a pressure sensitive adhesive enabling a section of the tape including one of the blisters to be severed from the rest of the tape and be affixed to the top of a framed picture. In this manner, a person may note when he has suitably leveled the framed picture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,802 discloses a disposable holder and a reusable bubble level, which is held in a pocket formed in the holder. The holder is attached to a mounting plate, which in turn is secured by adhesive to the bottom rail of a picture frame. When the picture frame is determined to be level by use of the bubble level, the holder is then broken free from the mounting plate and the bubble level may be re-used with another separate holder and mounting plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,123 discloses a pivoting indicator member which may be mounted along one rear vertical edge of a picture frame. As long as the picture frame is level the indicator member will be vertically disposed behind the picture frame and will not be visible from the front of the picture frame. When the picture frame is not level, the indicator member will be inclined so as to be visible from the front of such picture frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,554 discloses a two-part mounting set for hanging a display board, picture or the like from a wall. A centrally located pocket or notch is provided within a wall mounting fixture, and a board mounted fixture includes a centrally located tab which extends downwardly from the board mounted fixture and has corresponding dimensions to those of the pocket or notch in the wall mounting fixture. The tab on the one part is designed to fit within the pocket or notch on the other part. Each fixture includes clips for supporting a small spirit level by which each fixture is made level, or one spirit level may be used instead of two and thus the wall mounting fixture is leveled first, and then is used on the board mounted fixture. Thereafter, the display assembly connected to the board mounted fixture may be removed at will from the wall mount fixture and re-mounted in its established level position.
Other known patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,887,159, 2,530,892, 3,261,578, 3,298,655, and 4,458,872 disclose various constructions of picture frame and mirror supports wherein a member on one bracket fits within a member on another bracket to connect the picture frame or mirror to a wall.
An object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a picture hanger that will enable picture frames, mirrors and similar type articles to be hung on a wall in a level position, to be removed from the wall as for cleaning purposes and to be rehung in the same leveled position without requiring further leveling.
Another object of the invention is to provide a picture hanger having a built-in leveling device.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a picture hanger that, upon being made level, will continue to remain level irrespective of any vibrations that may occur to the wall on which the picture hanger may be mounted.
A further object of the invention is to provide a unique method of hanging a picture frame, mirror or similar type article.
Other objects inherent in the nature of the invention disclosed will thus become apparent to those skilled in the art to which the invention pertains from the description given herein.